


In Your Arms

by reinadefuego



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Bucky helps Steve stay warm.





	In Your Arms

Bucky closes his eyes, Steve shivering as the wind chill sets in. The windows are shut but it doesn't matter. Winter has born down on them, and Steve can only handle the cold for so long. Snow has piled up out on the windowsill, Bucky knows he should clear it - except his body heat is the only thing keeping the punk from waking up. He pulls Steve closer, hooking his left leg over Steve's and sliding it up to rest on the blonde's knee. The punk shivers occasionally, but they aren't body shaking tremors like they were last night.

"Shh," Bucky whispers, stroking Steve's cheek. ''Sweet dreams, punk."

"Go to sleep, jerk," Steve mumbles before he scoots closer to Bucky and rolls over, nuzzling his face into the hollow of his friend's neck.


End file.
